


Back of the Class is Where I'm From

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: “Brian Molko initially attended the European School of Luxembourg, but had to leave due to excessive bullying.”
Relationships: Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal
Kudos: 5





	Back of the Class is Where I'm From

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Placebo, don't sue.
> 
> Found on a USB, written circa 2010.

‘Why don’t you just leave me alone?’ His own voiced boomed in his head, but he would never say it aloud. He had nor the courage or energy. His heart beat in his ears, the pounding echoing in his skull like a siren as he ran down the hallway of the school. The bell had rang not too long ago and the students had piled out- he had to get out before they got to him first. It was only a few blocks to the bus stop- he could make it. He had to make it!

The second he got to his locker, he turned the knob of his lock- so nervous and shaky that he missed a few numbers. He cursed at himself as he began to turn it all over again, redoing the combo as quickly as possible. Mouthing a silent ‘YES’ once it opened, he grabbed his bright red backpack that had a David Bowie sticker on the front and threw his books and binder in as swiftly as possible. The second he heard the familiar voices of the boys coming closer, he jumped in the locker- closing the door and holding it as closely to his body as he possibly could to make it look like it was shut.

The poor nancy boy didn’t know if it was paranoia or sheer fear, but he could hear his own heart pounding so loud that he was positive that the boys would hear it too. Their voices got closer as he held on to the locker door tight, hoping to god they wouldn’t notice. He breathed as softly as he could, the gut wrenching fear twisting his stomach in every which way. He stared out the small grills at the top of the locker, hoping he would see them pass by and leave- a sign of freedom. But his eyes widened, giving off a silent gasp as a shadow suddenly blocked the light coming through… and didn’t pass. They were right in front of his locker…. Fuck. 

In a split second, the door was yanked open and forced the poor boy to fall to the floor instantly- the weight from the books in his backpack that he had thrown on his back pushing him down on the square tiles even quicker. 

“Hey faggot!” laughed one of them, the group joining in and chuckling. “We missed you at lunch today, Brianna, where’s our lunch money?” Brian said nothing, wanting to bolt out the front door of the school as quickly as possible. “Huh?” he asked again, putting a foot on the backpack and pushing him back to the floor. 

There were at least five of them, a little group that thought they were so fucking cool. Their rich parents sent them here in their uniforms, hair slicked back like they were proper young lads. But when the bell rang, they were ruthless, boring, pathetic losers that had nothing better to do with their time but pick on Brian for being different. For being something they would never have the balls to be even if they wanted to.

“I love your shade of lip gloss today, Brianna,” said one of them, grinning. The others laughed- putting their feet on his bright red bag as well to keep him on the floor. The poor huffed, biting his bottom lip as he stayed pinned under his own bag, wishing they would just leave. Just fucking leave! Brian put a hand to his face to wipe at the pink gloss- he knew he shouldn’t have applied an extra coat of it during Algebra. 

“Mrs. Cardigan said she’d put you in detention if you picked on me again!” Brian threatened angrily, his gorgeous eyes large and pleading. He was scared to death of these boys, not having a soul on his side to help him out- but he couldn’t let them know that. He was a feisty little bitch inside. He may be small, but he tried his hardest not to let everyone walk all over him. He had that much dignity at least, dignity they hadn’t striped away from him.

“What did you say to me you little bitch?” asked the so-called ‘leader’- the one that the others always listened to and followed orders from. The rest wouldn’t make a move unless that one told him to. A tall, good-looking, brown-haired boy named Justin. Plenty of friends and had plenty of girlfriends to boot. Teachers loved him, yet he somehow managed to look like a cool-rebel at the same time. All Brian saw was a lonely lost little boy who wanted everyone to accept him, regardless if that person they were accepting was really him or not- he could tel just by staring at him. Every since the nancy boy had started attending the International School of Luxembourg, Brian had sadly become his new hobby. 

“Mrs. Cardig-,” his voice was high-pitched and squeaky- sounding more like a girl than ever out of fear. He tried to find his voice, to will it come back to him because at this moment he really needed it. But it didn’t matter; Justin didn’t let him finish his sentence in the first place. 

“I heard what you said you little twat. This school shouldn’t allow little faggots like you in here in the first fucking place,” he growled angrily, kicking him in the side. The nancy boy groaned at the impact, knowing full well he could have kicked harder. However, there were still teachers in the building, still janitors, still witnesses. “Get him up!” His little pack did as they were told, bending down to pick Brian up- pushing him forward to go with them towards the large two doors at the end of the hallway, the exit. 

“Gentlemen, school has ended,” said one of the teachers- clutching on to his briefcase and three rather thick books. His tone was flat and dreary- looking every bit as boring as the school was. His suit was drab and navy blue just like their uniforms. Boring, formal, and professional. It had such a lovely reputation of bringing up perfect, suitable gentleman to grow up and become businessmen and work a boring nine to five job in the real world. Just as his parents wanted- he despised the school and everything it stood for. However, if it were just the school and not the bullies that came with it, he wouldn’t have had nearly as many problems. 

“Yeah, we’re just about to go, sir,” said Justin, grinning politely. “We were just helping out Brian with his locker- he couldn’t get it open.” Brian looked up at the boy, leering as one of his buddies gripped onto his forearm tightly to not say a word. It was the same routine- they had done this before. Last time he cried wolf on them, they just beat him up in the parking lot. It was a lose-lose situation regardless. 

The teacher looked at Brian, rolling his eyes at the bit of blush and lipgloss on his face. All the teachers pretty much gave him the same look, tired of telling him to take it off in the bathroom. Men do not wear makeup. It’s not natural. He couldn’t even wear accessories, much less his uniform in a different way than everyone else. No, he was a number like all the other students- just another face in the crowd.

Brian could feel the fear building up in his tummy again as the boys pushed him down the steps and to the back near the parking lot. One of them always stayed at the back to scout out to make sure that no teachers or other students were following them or watching. If any of them got suspended or expelled for bullying, their parents would be called- which would only result in him getting beat up again. Brian had gotten the entire gang in detention before and it didn’t end well for him or anyone else. 

“Let me go, you pussies!” spat Brian angrily, suddenly very pissed off. Fuck them! Besides, they were going to beat him up anyway, why not just say what he fucking wanted to say? “Why don’t you just leave me alone!?” Justin grinned, pushing Brian hard on the cement parking lot the second the words left his big mouth- which sadly was the only big part of him to fight back. They unfairly outnumbered him. Brian squeaked as he felt one of them grab him and pull him to his feet as quickly as he could get up. They pulled him behind the large trash cans near the very back of the parking lot- barely any cars left but those that belonged to the few cleaning staff.

“We’re pussies!?” scoffed Justin angrily. “Look at you! You look like a fucking girl.” He eyed Brian up and down from head to toe, a look of disgust plastered all over his face as he stared at the pretty feminine boy. It wasn’t normal in Justin’s world and sadly boys brought up in his world that weren’t the same as him… were unnatural. 

“Just leave me alone, okay?” said Brian firmly, his voice high and nasally as he pleaded with his eyes- backing up to try and leave the circle. But of course, he was stopped as he felt a hand grab his backpack and pull it off him. “Hey give that back!!” he cried angrily. He loved that bright red bag, but not only did he love the bag, but all the contents in it. It wasn’t just his schoolwork in it, but his personal notebook that he wrote in during his free time. It was his right of passage, a past time during gym, a boring class, or at lunch when he sat alone like he always did. 

“Aww does the baby girl want her backpack bag? Look the faggot likes another faggot,” said one of the shorter boys of the group- only slightly taller than the nancy boy. He pointed to the round David Bowie sticker, snickering at it. “He looks like a queer too. Fucking figures,” he laughed, throwing the bag over Brian’s head to Justin on the other side of the circle. They were playing a mean game of keep-away. 

“Come on! Give it back!” cried Brian angrily, rushing forward in a brief state of courage to get back his property. He was quickly stopped as he felt a palm hit his forehead hard and push him back to the ground almost too easily. 

“Why don’t you make us give it back?” laughed a boy to the left of him. He was the fattest in the group, often picked on by his own friends for being tubby. He was stupid as well, could barely spell his name on a piece of paper. Brian actually felt sorry for him and he was the one being picked on! “Come on, princess! Come and take it!” he said- taking the bag from their ‘leader’ and hanging it above Brian’s head. The small boy had a large disadvantage from being so short. Practically everyone could hold something over his head and he couldn’t reach it. In anger and in sheer perseverance, Brian jumped- trying to grab his bag but failed.

“Give it back!” cried Brian, his voice high and his eyes leering. He almost felt like crying, but bit his bottom lip to hold back the waterworks. He didn’t need to seem like more of a baby than he already was. Weren’t they sick of this fucking game already? Practically everyday was the same fucking thing. He wasn’t allowed to wear regular clothes, he wore a uniform like everyone else… it was his face, voice, and presence that apparently pissed them off enough to bug him- and it simply wasn’t fair! “Give it back to me! NOW!” he cried. They laughed, pointing at him.

“No pansy ass faggot should go to this school. It’s for men, real men. You probably suck other guy’s dicks. You’re disgusting,” muttered Justin, eyeing him up and down as he walked around him in a circle. Brian stared, turning to keep eye contact as he circled him. 

“Give me back my bag!” cried the nancy boy, voice shaky as a few of the tears escaped- wiping them from his face as soon as he felt them dampen his cheek. The boys burst into laughter, finding the fact that the little girly boy was crying so acceptable. Of course the poor faggot would cry- that’s all he was to them. They barely saw him as human much less an equal. “Please!” he cried. 

“Sure!” said the fat boy, grinning. “We’ll give it back!” He brought it down from holding it in the air, reaching it out in front of him to give it back. Brian went to grab it but was deceived as the large boy put the bag in the air again. The boys laughed again, snickering at him as the large boy unzipped it and dumped out the contents on the cement behind the large school dumpster. 

“No!” cried Brian, trying to pick up the papers that went flying everywhere. The boys stayed in the circle, watching as papers, books, a binder, an apple, and some makeup products spread everywhere- finding the situation rather amusing. Justin scoffed as he picked up a silver compact, opening it up and looking into the mirror.

“You pansy! Look at this, boys” he called, the boys looking back at each other in shock as they saw a mini blush brush and a rosy red color powder inside the little makeup device. Justin looked in the mirror at himself for a minute, looking smug as ever, before closing it and throwing it at Brian’s head. 

“Ow!” he whimpered.

“Do you like looking like a fucking girl, you faggot?” he cried, moving closer to Brian who was on his knees picking up his belongings, pretending to ignore the boys around him as best he could. He kept his head down, his black curls falling in front of his face as he picked up his items one by one, like he was unsure if they would attack him or not. He wanted to throw his large math textbook right at Justin’s face and make a run for it … but knew it was probably not the smartest idea. The older boy watched him for a moment, waiting for Brian to look up at him and when he didn’t, he put a foot on the nancy boy’s back and pushed him further to the ground. 

“Hey Just, he even has nail polish!” said the boy- picking up the small black bottle and showing it off while snickering. The boy in charge of the little gang just shook his head, shaking it in disgust like a disappointed father. The other boys whispered around him, looking at poor Brian like he was an insect that needed to be squashed immediately. 

“You’re a real piece of work! You’re such a fucking chick. Do you suck dick like one too, Brianna?” joked the boy while removing his foot. The nancy boy gritted his teeth, continuing to ignore the boy behind him as he got back up on his knees and picked up more of his belongings.

“Hey we’re talking to you!” said one of them in front of him, grabbing Brian’s curly hair and pulling him up to his feet.

“Ugh! Let go of me!” growled Brian, finally fighting back and pushing the other boy off him. 

“Feisty bitch you are! Do you have to run home so your mummy can change your diaper?” joked Justin, the boys laughing. “Why don’t we see if you wear one!” he laughed, moving forward to grab the waist band of his dark navy blue uniform pants.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” cried Brian, trying to push Justin away but was quickly smacked hard in the ribs by the fat boy. 

“What are you doing?” asked one, cocking at eyebrow at Justin oddly. The boy smirked.

“Don’t you want to see if this nancy boy even has a dick!?” he joked, trying to undo the button of the smaller boy’s pants as the large boy held back Brian’s arms.

“You’re more of a faggot than I am!” cried Brian, face flushed as he tried to wiggle out of the grip- finally succeeding by elbowing the boy behind him in his large gut. Justin lunged forward but Brian put up his hands in self-defense. 

“I’ll do what you want; just let me put my books in my bag! Please! I can’t get them dirty- then I’ll…I’ll do what you want,” squeaked Brian, putting on the most innocent look he could muster up under all this pent up anger. 

‘Once you get the chance, run for it.’ The same voice, the same line repeated that over and over in his head. Justin leered, telling the boys behind him to back up a bit. The nancy boy bent down quick, throwing all his belongings as quickly as he could in his red bag that was full of dust and dirt from the cement - zipping it up. The second he stood up, he griped the strap of it as hard as he could and bolted out of the circle- running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. It took a moment for the boys to register Brian was making a run for it before they instantly hurried after him.

“You fucking little liar!” cried Justin- the boys running after him as fast as they could… the fat one lagging behind. The beating of his heart was pounding in his ears even louder than it was in the locker. He didn’t even want to take a second to look back to see if they were following him. He knew they were, he just had to get home. It was a fair walk from the school to his house, but it could be done- he just had to ditch them first. 

He heard every curse word in the book behind him, hoping they weren’t as close as they sounded. He continued to run down the sidewalk, seeing a stop sign ahead of him. He knew he couldn’t run the entire way there, it was too far. He could either run straight, left, or right. They were close behind and catching up and he needed to hide. The second he turned the corner, he jumped into the large push- biting his lip at the pain of all the sharp branches scratching his hands, arms and face. They stung and hurt like a bitch, but he kept quiet… he had played this game before. The boys turned the corner too, suddenly stopping when they realized they had no idea which way he had gone. He was neither left, right, or straight ahead… Brian had vanished into thin air.

“FUCK!” cried Justin, “Which way did the little bitch go!?” 

“I can’t see him,” said one, looking back and forth a few more times before looking to the older boy for instructions on what to do next. 

“Fuck it, we’ll get him tomorrow. Let’s go,” he said in defeat, rolling his eyes and pushing the fat boy who had finally caught up to them. “Could you be any fucking slower?! Lay off the chocolate bars fat ass!” he said angrily, pushing the tubby kid out of his way as the others expressed amusement. It was something he did often when he was angry or upset- teased and made fun of one of his own ‘friends’ because he knew they would never abandon him. He was their leader and he was rather aware of it. 

Brian stayed as quiet as a mouse, holding his legs to his chest- the strap of his bag still around his wrist. The black strap had rubbed a bit of a burn mark into it from running so fast, but he didn’t care. He still had his uniform on, his teeth in his mouth and his belongings in his bag. In Brian Molko’s mind- this was a good result; as sad as that seemed. He stayed in the bush for a little while, a little too shaken to move and also a little scared they had stuck around. But when he was sure they had left- he got up and crawled out, pulling some twigs out of his black locks. Giving a heavy sigh, he threw his bag on his back and began his walk home since he had missed the bus. 

“That could have been worse,” sighed the nancy boy to himself. Reluctantly he began to stroll slowly, pushing some of his hair behind his ear as he counted the cracks in the sidewalk. He couldn’t wait to get home and finish his homework so he could chill out with some records and some weed he had stashed in his night table. If anything could help him forget about his horribly shitty day, it was his records. That was something that never judged you or made fun of you for what you were- it let you be. It let you be you and enjoy. It was how he spent most of his evenings and in his mind, it was bliss.

*-*

The next day, he was dropped off at school just as the bell rang. He thought if he had pretended to sleep in that maybe his mother wouldn’t have made him go to school. But of course he was wrong and she dropped him off promptly at the doors just in time. Shit. Well, it was worth a shot. With a big sigh and a heavy heart, the small boy clutched on to his favorite bright red backpack with the David Bowie sticker on it and went inside. There were lots of teachers and students walking around, but he was enjoying all the company. During the day, no one could do anything to him under the watchful eyes of the staff- so it was safer. Much safer. 

Looking around and not spotting the bullies that loved to torment him for fun, he made his way to his locker quickly. He opened the door just as one of Justin’s loyal mates came running up to him and banged on the locker beside him to scare him. The loud smack of flesh on metal made Brian, and a few of the girls near him, jump.

“Hey faggot! See you after school,” he snickered, a large grin on his face as he walked away. Nothing like a good threat first thing in the morning. Brian let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and wondering what his next move should be. If he wasn’t careful, he would get his ass kicked again- he would be humiliated in front of Justin and all his lame little pathetic rats he called his friends. It was a coward’s way out, but it was the only thing he could think of. After putting his bag in his locker and getting out his supplies for his next class, he turned on his heel and made his way to the only teacher’s classroom he thought would help. 

*-*

Brian had made a meeting with Mrs. Cardigan before his first class. And when he was finally able to sit down and talk with her, he wasted half of his lunch hour explaining what had happened. It was long and painful, but she said she would take care of it. What that truly meant for him and what she meant by it could be two different things. He had told her about Justin before and she was the only teacher… and I really do mean the only teacher who was willing to do something about it. Most said he asked to be bullied by the way he dressed and that a more ‘normal’ approach would be better. ‘It’s not fun to be the odd one out’ was what Brian was told, but Brian Molko refused to take that comment without a fight. It was unjustifiable. 

When the bell rang for his last class, he made his way to Algebra. He hated that class not because he was bad at it, but simply because Justin sat four desks behind him and constantly threw paper balls, pencils, erasers and basically whatever he could find to amuse him. His friends that sat around him helped too and the girls just giggled. The teacher would catch him a few times, but never enough to actually do something about it. Basically being around that boy in general in a peaceful existence was clearly not an option. 

When Brian walked in class, he kept his head down, waiting to throw a rebuttal back at whatever mean comment Justin was going to make today. It was always something rude and inappropriate. Queer, faggot, nancy boy, poof, whatever slang you could think of. Everyday his teacher would tell Justin to apologize and he would- obviously not meaning a word of it. But it didn’t matter though, as long as he embarrassed Brian and made the rest of the class laugh, that was the goal. 

But today, once Brian sat down and looked behind him… Justin wasn’t there. Instead there was nothing but a vacant desk. His friends that sat around him leered at Brian, but didn’t say or do a thing. They were useless without their little leader telling them what to do and what to say. The nancy boy couldn’t even help but give a little smug grin back. Ha! Losers. And without that boy, Brian Molko enjoyed his Algebra class all that much more. It was much easier to concentrate without wondering how many spit balls he would have to wash out of his hair later. 

When class ended, Brian couldn’t help but keep that grin on his face. Mrs. Cardigan must have really done something about his bully issue once and for all. Why else would he be gone? Oh joy. Maybe he was sent off to military camp! He giggled slightly to himself as he made his way to the locker. Even as he turned the knob of his lock, he waited for the group to make their way up to him and push him against the hard metal door as they did all too often. But looking back and forth, all he saw were students packing up their materials to get ready to go home. There was no sign of Justin or any of his friends around either. Fuck, he should have had a heart to heart talk with her about this a while ago and avoid the drama from the last few months. 

Slinging his bag on his back and locking his locker, he made his way outside. Looking side to side before walking down the steps… he examined the area. He felt like an ex-convict that escaped prison from all the worrying, like he was looking left and right for a cop out to get him. No, he was simply trying to finish his education in fucking peace. It made him sick how much he had to worry, but he had been jumped and got the shit kicked out of him one too many times. 

Sighing with relief, he made his way to the bus stop. Walking onto the bus that he didn’t miss this time, he took a seat near the back and took one giant breath. He made it. Walking from the school to the bus stop used to be very much like crossing a landmine. Sometimes the bullies were too busy to pick on him and let him be and he would make it safely across. Other days they would get to him first and it was a lost battle. Why should he purposely look like everyone else, just another face in the crowd, just so he wouldn’t get beaten up? The last time he checked, he was in Luxembourg- a place where he had rights and a voice. It wasn’t fair. 

When he finally got to his stop, Brian got off the bus with three other boys who lived down his block, all getting off silently and making their way to their own houses. The bus stop was only six houses down from his own, quite convenient compared to some. Throwing his backpack on his back again, he started to walk up the sidewalk that was on a bit of a hill, looking down at his shoes to count the cracks like he always did by habit. 

“Hey faggot!” said Justin, jumping out of the bush in front of him. His tone was tense but his voice was soft, like he was joking with one of his buddies. Brian’s eyes widened, looking around him quickly for anybody else around them- but there wasn’t a soul. The other boys were gone and the bus had pulled away.

“Justin,” said the small boy, almost a whisper. “What are you…. What are you doing here?” he asked firmly. The boy laughed, breaking a stick off of one of the trees and twirling it nonchalantly. 

“Oh you know, I have a bit of free time now. Thanks to you, I’m suspended for two weeks,” he grumbled, breaking the limb in half again. The loud snap made Brian blink and step back a bit, fits clenched around the straps of his bag. “Thanks to YOU, you little tattletale.” 

“Well,” started Brian, finding his voice. “Serves you right for picking on me for no reason.” He couldn’t believe he just said that, but he tried to hold his ground. It was only one on one now and his little friends didn’t seem to be around. Justin burst into laughter, throwing the stick to the sidewalk hastily. 

“HA! For nothing? No fucking fruits should be going to the same school as me,” spat Justin. “You’re a fucking freak and you should go to a school for freaks. My school doesn’t want you.” His tone was firm, eyes burning into Brian’s. The nancy boy blinked, biting his lip before once again opening his big mouth. 

“My parents made me go to that school. And it’s not YOUR school,” spat Brian, sneering at the boy and still trying to hold his ground as best he could. He wasn’t one to back down that easy, but the older boy was taller and much stronger than he was. “I have to get home,” he said quickly, hurrying to walk past him but was stopped by Justin grabbing his arm. “Let go of me!” he spat angrily, trying to pull his limb from Justin’s grip- but it was tight like a clamp. 

“My dad is going to kill me once he finds out I’m suspended, all because you couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut!” he growled, grabbing the boy’s wrist and dragging him back into the large shrub area he had jumped out of. 

“What are we doing in here!? Let me go!” grunted Brian angrily, using his free hand to hit Justin in the chest but was quickly knocked to the ground with just one of the boy’s own. 

“My dad is going to kill me all because of you, it’s all your fucking fault,” growled Justin, smacking the boy across the face hard. “You stupid little faggot!” Once Brian hit the ground, he felt a hard kick to his ribcage, knocking the wind right out of him. Brian gasped, coughing as he hugged himself, going into a small fetal position to defend himself from more kicks. 

“Stop!” cried Brian, using his hands to shield his face. The older boy looked like he was going to burst into tears. 

“He’ll beat me you know, you stupid fuck. He always hits me and he’s going to do it for hours once he finds out what happened. All because of YOU!” he roared, kicking Brian hard in the stomach, finally making the poor boy taste the familiar tang of blood on his tongue. The nancy boy gasped, still trying to catch his breath from the deep sting in his chest, a wave of pain traveling through his body. 

Justin got to his knees, bending over Brian and getting to work quickly at unbuttoning the top of Brian’s pants- slipping his hand down them before Brian even realized. The second he felt his cold hand touch his lace panties, that he snuck on every morning without his mum knowing, he squeaked. The boy stared at Brian, breathing heavily as he began to fondle the his flaccid member, rubbing it with his palm. He wasn’t too surprised by the lace, he had almost expected it.

“Lace? You really are a fruit. If you say a word, I’ll kill you,” threatened the boy. Brian could sense in his voice it was an empty pathetic threat, but was too shocked, too stunned to say anything or to tell him to stop. It was almost like he was having an outer-body experience. Still panting heavily, Justin pulled his hands out of Brian’s pants and began to undo the top of his own- his hands shaking as he unzipped them far down enough to reach in and pull out his hardening cock. He began to fist it gently, still staring into Brian’s green-blue eyes.

“What ar-,” Brian started softly but was quickly smacked across the face with the back of the older boy’s hand. “Shut up! I want you to suck it! Do it!” he grunted, teeth clenched as he moved closer to Brian. The nancy boy stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. He shook his head quickly, fumbling to try and get up- but Justin grabbed him. “Fucking do it!” he whispered cruelly, gripping the back of Brian’s head and pushing it down towards his cock. Brian shook his head again, putting his hands on the boy’s legs to try and push himself away.

“No!” grunted Brian but let out a small whimper as he felt another large smack on the back of his head- Justin’s fingers lacing themselves in his black hair and pushing his head back towards his cock. “You’re sick! I’ll tell everyone at sch-,” Brian began to threaten, pure rage running through his veins being the motivation to open his big mouth… but he shut up once he felt a cold blade against his throat. Did every fucking prick in that school carry a mini switchblade on them!? So much for the school that raised the perfect proper gentlemen. 

“You say ANYTHING to anyone and I’ll cut you, I promise,” growled Justin. When Brian looking into his eyes, he saw fear. Fear from what his father would say, what his friends would say, fear of being an outcast. This kid surely needed more therapy than he ever would. What was he? A closet fag? “You’re going to suck me off. Do it!” whispered Justin, pushing Brian’s face close to his straining dick, the small metal blade so close his throat. In sheer fear, Brian opened his mouth and let the cock slide in. He tried to hold back the tears that wanted to shed as Justin held his head firmly in his crotch. 

Brian hadn’t felt more pathetic and sad than he did sucking Justin off, forced to blow him for being a fag!? How fucking ironic. He began sucking on the tip, letting his tongue glide on the underside of the boy’s cock as he had learned from his first secret boyfriend last year. He was only 16, but behind closed doors when his parents weren’t home, he had learned a thing or two. All in all he just wanted to get Justin off fast so he could go home. 

He pulled the blade away from his throat finally, throwing it on the ground behind him and out of reach for either of them. The nancy boy gasped, finally feeling a few tears fall as Justin snuck his hand back inside Brian’s pants and in his panties. The older boy began to pant as he thrust lightly into Brian’s mouth, keeping his hand firm on the smaller boy’s head. His other hand was now massaging Brian’s cock. 

However, Justin’s touches didn’t seem like they had the purpose to get Brian off, but instead were exploring. It was almost like he wanted to feel another boy from the bottom up- his finger tips running up the shaft and under it. Brian hardened only slightly from the initial contact, but was not turned on by the situation at all. He hadn’t felt this embarrassed and degraded in a long time. 

Brian continued to suck the older boy quickly, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could to get him off. And luckily, it didn’t take long before he felt the boy cum in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow the bitter tasting seed. Brian’s neck began to cramp for leaning over, it feeling like an eternity before Justin let go of his head. He let his breath come back down to normal before even making eye contact again. Justin’s breathing was heavy as well, enjoying his post orgasmic bliss before pulling his hand out of Brian’s pants. He promptly put his now limp member back in his pants and did them up- looking down at Brian’s face that was now expressionless. He was unsure of what to do or say- almost feeling like his body were frozen. 

“Don’t you fucking say a word,” hissed Justin, putting his small silver blade back in his pocket and getting up- leaping out of the bushes and towards the bus stop where Brian had come from. The poor boy was once again sitting in a section of shrubs and was unsure of whether to stay or get up. 

Putting himself together as best he could, Brian got up slowly. Wiping the tears from his face, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the bush, grabbing his bag and continuing his little journey up the steep sidewalk to go home. He was so close to his house, but each step felt like there were a pile of bricks tied to his shoe. His mind felt it was necessary to replay everything that had just happened over and over in his mind, making him wish he had a stop button in his own brain. It played over and over like a movie on his eyelids.

A group of boys laughing, riding their pedal bikes down the street woke him from his thoughts- the happy chuckles echoing along the quiet suburban street. He recognized most of them, they went to his school and played on the basketball team. Pushing some of his black locks out of his face, he stopped and stared at them for a moment before continuing to walk, not noticing one of the riders stop.

“You okay?” he asked. 

Brian looked up at him quickly, jumping a little like he was startled. The boy’s face was warm and friendly. Brian was confused for a moment why he had stopped in the first place until he looked down. His white dress shirt was torn and dirty, his tie mangled and his pants were still undone at the top. Not to mention, his tears had made his eyeliner run down the side of his cheek. He looked like he got in a fight and hadn’t even realized it till now. 

Brian looked up at the face again, the boy looking genuinely concerned. He had seem him play during lunch hours on the basketball team when he would write in his notebook while sitting quietly on the bleachers. He was the captain. He was even wearing his team sweater. It must be nice to belong and be accepted by something that values you as a member. Looking on the right side of the sweater, Brian saw his jersey number ‘03’ and the name ‘Olsdal’ that was more than likely his last. 

“Are you alright?” the tall boy asked again, once again waking him from his dream-like stance. Brian stared at the concerned boy on his bike a little longer before tightening his grip on his backpack. 

“I will be.” 

end.


End file.
